


Niceties

by Helvirago



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: Ray does what Fraser heard.





	Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Niceties

## Niceties

by Hel Virago

Disclaimer: How may a person own anything in this illusory plane of existence? By registering the copyright, apparently. As such, these are not mine.

Author's Notes: ds_flashfiction removed my husband's ring around the collar!

Story Notes: No spoilers. Some bad language. Response to the courtesy challenge.

This story is a sequel to: This Ray 

* * *

Oh, that's classy. What's with this guy? Ray's the one on his knees, mouth full of a not-so-recently-washed dick, you'd think he could get a little respect, or is that too much to ask? 

Okay, that's it, one more warning. Get a clue, asshole. For fifty cents he'd just walk, leave the guy swinging in the breeze, but it's been so long. With his eyes closed, and assuming this fuckhead can keep his mouth shut for the next two minutes, it's just like the old days, and hell, he's one to talk about politeness. There was the bathroom of a movie theater with Jack, pushing him down and whipping out his dick. That wasn't exactly champagne and roses, with the big work-scratched hand shoving at the back of his neck and the head smearing precome across his face before shoving at his lips, "for being such a cocktease," and he laughed up at Jack for the second before that dick pushed his mouth wide open. Jack drawled his thick backwoods accent all over the insults he was raining down on Ray's head, and Ray's own cock started to complain about being pushed against the seam of his jeans. 

Jack had been faster off the mark than this punk, though, knew perfectly well how likely somebody was to burst in on them and didn't drag it out, just pumped down Ray's throat and helped him up, patted his crotch and went back into whatever the hell they were watching. 

The good old days, yeah, the closest he got to courtesy then was a sneered "Like that, baby?" while he pumped Jack's cock on his ratty couch in front of Saturday Night Live, lame jokes flickering around them while Jack grunted and thrust up into his hand and -- wait, that's right, he was downright Miss Fucking Manners -- finally gritted out "Please, you motherfucker" when Ray teased him too long. 

Man, this is bringing it all back, and he really hadn't remembered how good this was. The rising tone of desperation in the grunts way above his head, the pressure on his tongue, even the smell turns him on, and if he can't get courtesy at least he can have power, the stuff he'd traded back and forth in the old days. The stuff he completely lost altogether toward the end of his marriage, when every dinner or dance or screw with Stella was his absolute best behavior to get anything and her grudging acceptance. Hell, he'd prefer this fucking idiot talking shit over that -- he isn't ever going to be the nice one again. Knees are one thing, but walked on's another, and he puts the frustration into a series of short, powerful sucks and the guy cuts off a scream and comes just as Ray pulls his mouth off. Ray pushes down the grin at the rise of that same old winning rush. 

Then the stupid little prick tries to pick him up, like Ray sucked off a total stranger in hopes of a date or something, and he sends him packing and lights up, leans back against the wall and just enjoys the feeling of being an asshole. Seems like all he ever does is try to be nice to people, make them happy, not disappoint them, not make them mad, not bother Stella, not piss off the Lieutenant, not offend the Mountie, not give the criminals' lawyers any leverage, and he'll go back to doing it, but just for now. Just now with that flush running through him, with his dick rubbing hard against his jeans and demanding to know when he's going to get home and take care of it, mouth tasting of smoke and come and knees sore and jeans filthy from kneeling in god-knows-what, he's one glorious horny asshole, and he feels just about ready to tell the fucking world what he thinks of it. So he heads home, where he can contain the damage by only being rude to himself, except he nearly runs into a wall of Canadian embarrassment. 

"Ray! I, uh, I. I'm terribly, I. I didn't-- I didn't mean. I came-- Ray, I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intent--" 

Poor guy's nearly choking on the number of apologies lodged in his throat, but Ray's got no fucking clue what to say, so he just stares, wondering what the hell he must smell like when Fraser takes a deep breath in. 

"I want you to know, Ray, that it was never my intention to spy on you in any manner, and I deeply regret having intruded on your privacy, although in point of fact this alleyway is technically a public space. It's interesting, actually, that actual visibility has less than you might expect to do with the distinction between legally public and private space, although that's of course neither here nor there. All the same, I assure you that I consider this wholly my own misstep and it will in no way interfere with our working relationship and also that I have no intention of mentioning it ever again." 

Well. That's... good. What the hell is he supposed to do now, and _how much did he hear?_ Enough, obviously, because anything else wouldn't have sent him into this babble, and what the fuck does he say when his partner just heard him suck off a stranger in the back of a diner beside the dumpster? What's the fucking etiquette here? 

"Ray, I... I'm deeply sorry. I am." Fraser's run out of words, obviously, and just as obviously is starting to get really worried at Ray's lack of response, getting those deep lines in between his eyes. 

Ray opens his mouth and hopes something intelligible's going to come out, and then his cigarette hits his left hand as he brings them up for who-knows-what explanatory gesture, and what actually comes out is, "Fuck!" And what the hell, wasn't he going to stop being the goddamn nice one? 

* * *

End Niceties by Hel Virago:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
